Katana
by Itssupereffective
Summary: It's all over. Hope is dead as Giovanni reigns supreme, ruling Kanto and Johto as it's omnipotent leader. There's no one that can stop him and he'll take his leadership to the grave, at least that's what he believes. A single blue flicker of hope lies in the ruins of civilization, will it be enough? Advanceshipping/Amourshipping. Accepting OC's. Slight Hiatus.
1. Alpha

**So here it is people and welcome to my new fic, Katana. I don't really a long spiel to go on at the moment but instructions to the OC's will be at the bottom of the page, look for it and I hope you enjoy it oh and things will start of slow at first but it will pick up soon.**

**Ages**

**Ash - 17**

**Serena – 16**

**Gary - 16**

**Dawn - 16**

**Paul - 17**

**Brock - 19**

**Misty - 18**

**May - 16  
**

* * *

Looking outside the window, it all seemed so peaceful. The big puffy clouds, the blue sky that cracked through gray blobs, and the bright unrelenting sun, it helped ease the raven haired trainer. His half open eyes taking the scenery all in as he relaxed himself in the not so comfortable chair he sat in. Tearing his eyes away from window he looked beside him and saw the honey haired female that looked back at him with a weak smile.

"Still thinking about the tournament?"

She waited for a response but his silence gave her his answer.

"You looked great out there though, top four is nothing to scoff at that, that's for sure."

This time she got a faint smile in return, "I just...really thought I had it this year," his voice trailing off by the time the sentence ended.

Biting her lip she wanted to string her words together to make it all better, to return that big goofy smile of his back to its original place, but having coasted through life so far not dealing with too many hardships she felt as though she couldn't understand the pain of disappointment that he was suffering.

"Ash," she said his name, taking a stab at it, "I can't say I understand what you're feeling, because I don't have a love for anything like you do for battling. But what I do love is seeing you on that battle field no matter what the outcome is, it's like you're a whole different person when you're caught in the heat of the battle. No matter what new region you decide to go after this you won't have to worry about starting off all over again with just Pikachu, you'll have me as well."

Ash stayed silent for a few moments, letting her words sit for a moment as it stewed in his head. Breaking his cold, empty stare he looked at her and feigned a smile, "I guess I'm just focusing too much on the negatives, it's not about reaching the finish line it's about enjoying the adventure, right?"

Serena nodded her head, "Exactly! See how hopeless you would be without me?" Teasing him, she laughed a bit trying to move away from the doom and gloom nature of their conversation.

Serena's infectious laughter got the better of Ash as his spirits were already much higher than they had been a few minutes ago, "Now now don't let it all go to your head," he said as he poked her forehead.

Pouting at the touch of Ash's finger she let out a loud yawn as she looked outside the window, "So how much farther until we reach your house anyway?"

Ash focused for a second before he snapped his fingers, "About five more minutes, the hungrier my stomach gets the closer we are, it's like my superpower!" Ash proudly gleamed.

"Of course your superpower is food related," she replied laughing as she looked at the driver of the taxi, "I just don't understand why Pikachu got to ride in the front seat."

"Well I mean he did call shotgun," Ash replied resting his head on side of the car.

"Saying 'Pika' does not mean shotgun!" Serena exclaimed. "But I'm back hear with you so I guess there's not too much to complain about."

A faint blush appeared on Serena's face as she said that, hoping for a positive reaction from Ash, "I wonder what mom's making for us?"

Serena's head hung low as he was too focused on food to pay attention what she had said, "I'll never be able to compete with his love of food."

"What was that Serena?" Ash asked, wondering what she was mumbling about.

"Oh nothing," she said with a smile as she noticed something in the horizon, "is that your house?"

Ash's face instantly lit up upon seeing it, "Food- I mean home! Stop the taxi here," Ash said as he threw a bunch of money at the taxi driver to pay off whatever he owed.

Coming to a screeching halt Ash's door flung wide open as Pikachu jumped out from the front seat to greet him, everyone seemed in high spirits except for Serena, "Well a drive up to it would have been nice but a walk seems just as nice."

"Walk?" Ash asked a bit confused, "Oh we're not walking."

In the blink of an eye Ash set off for his home, sprinting as fast as his legs could go leaving a cloud of dust in his tracks. Letting out a deep sigh Serena just shrugged her shoulder and went along with Ash's split second decision, running across the green meadow trying to keep up with him and Pikachu.

The speck in the distance was slowly getting closer and closer, bigger and bigger until finally, there it was, Ash's house in all of its modest glory. Ash seemed completely unaffected by the run as he didn't even seem out of breath, Serena on the other hand was wheezing and heaving, desperately trying to catch her breath.

"Do you...see...what I...do for you." Serena croaked out as they stood in front of the house pausing for a moment to open the door.

Ash chuckled a bit as he readied himself for the feast that awaited him, "I'll make it up to you somehow," he said as he turned the door knob, opening the door.

Darkness, the lights were out and it seemed like not a soul was in sight. "What's going on..."

Perplexed Ash took a few steps inside and just as he did the lights flicked on and confetti was shot into the air as in unison, he heard a bunch of voice yell...

"SURPRISE!"

Adjusting his vision to the bright lights his eyes scanned the room and they lit up as he saw the people that were there. He went to open his mouth to express the shock and happiness he was feeling but nothing would come out.

"Looks like we caught Ashy-boy a bit off guard," a former trainer proclaimed.

Being called that instantly set Ash off as he focused his attention on his childhood friend, "I thought we were done with that name!?"

Chuckling a bit a different face popped up as her signature blue hair lay flat on her shoulders, "First time seeing us in over a year and the first thing you do is fight with Gary? Where's our hello?"

"Oh yeah," Ash said as he rubbed the back of his head laughing it off, "Dawn!" Ash proclaimed giving her a hug, "how's Johto been?"

Dawn's eyes instantly lit up as just as she opened her mouth to go on a long explanation a hand pushed her face out of the way and there in front of him was another face from the past.

"Paul?" Ash said, not expecting him to be here.

"Ketchum, don't think I came here willingly, I was dragged her by a certain someone" he said shifting his eyes towards Dawn.

"Of course you didn't buddy," Ash said as he patted Paul on the back and went to a friend that had been with him longer than anyone else, "Brock, it's been a while."

His tanned skin friend laughed as he smiled in response, "Too long Ash, every time Croagunk would poison jab me and ruin my game it would always remind me of the great times we had...is that a weird connection to make?"

"Just a little old friend," Ash wanted to talk more but a certain orange haired girl wanted her time with her old traveling partner.

"I guess I'm the one who hasn't seen you in the longest time," Misty's usual fiery, overbearing attitude was set aside for now as she had a big smile on her face and seem overjoyed.

Memories of traveling through Kanto and Johto together were still fresh in Ash's mind as he felt like he was taking a walk down memory lane seeing all his old friends, "I guess the life of a gym leader doesn't allow much time to visit huh?"

"Can't just let anyone get these Cascade Badges...unless they have an electric type, in which case I am kind of screwed." Misty replied as she picked up Pikachu and held up the little electric rodent that had gotten Ash his own Cascade Badge, sort of.

Ash's adventure to get a word in with everyone was coming to a close as they were was just one person left. Turning to face her they looked eyes, her sapphire eyes caught in a gaze with his brown eyes, both smiling neither broke the silence that hung there for a few seconds but eventually May spoke out.

"Ash Ketchum, top four of not only the Lily of the Valley Conference but also the Kalos Region Championship. Impressive resume you have there," May said with a sly grin.

"May Maple, top four of the Kanto Grand Festival and...how did you do in Johto?" Ash asked, embarrassed that he hadn't been keeping up with his friends progress.

"Jerk," May jokingly said as she held up two fingers, "runner up, they don't call me the Princess of Hoenn for nothing," she said with a wink.

Looking behind Ash she noticed a girl, just standing at the doorway, unsure of what to do. Walking over to her May held out her hand in friendship, "You're Ash's new traveling partner, Serena right?"

Accepting the olive branch that May was extending, Serena shook her hand as a smile sprawled across her face, "Yeah, Ash never told me he had so many other traveling partners," she said as she surveyed the room.

"Oh pay no attention to that, basically all you need to know is Paul acts like he's tough but he's really not, Dawn is hyper to say the least, Brock is a perv, Gary thinks he's the end all be all, and Misty is loud with a short fuse, got it?" May asked.

Serena stood silent for a moment as she furrowed her brow, thinking, "Not even a little," she said with a smile.

Laughing it off May just shrugged her shoulders, "You'll get it eventually."

"What about you?" Serena asked.

"What about me?" May responded.

"I mean, what should I know about you since you told me everything about what I should know about them," Serena replied, curious.

May thought about it for a moment and instantly snapped her fingers, "Well I'm one of the best coordinators across the world, have won multiple accolades, and have prettier eyes than Dawn, but don't tell her I said that."

"Oh, so you're either cocky or just very confident," Serena replied joking around.

May responded with a wink, "A little of both, now come on, lets introduce you to everyone else and get this party started!"

As May said, it had been done, the party went better than expected, stories were shared, Serena fit right into the group as laughs were had, it seemed like there wasn't a single thing that could go wrong. That was until they heard the T.V. make a weird sound in the background.

Going completely black and ending whatever was on T.V. before it, Ash looked at it perplexed as he walked up to it in hopes of fixing it.

"Guess the signal must have cut out," Paul guessed at the problem as the two stood before it while the rest of the group paid no attention.

In an instant that all changed, sprawled across the T.V. instead of just a black screen was a letter on it, a big, red, R.

It all clicked for Ash in that moment as he had been so familiar with that single letter that he started to break out in a sweat, "What's happening..."

As if the television was reading Ash's mind, a sound came from it, a deep voice said, "The following broadcast is brought to you by Team Rocket."

Those two words, Team Rocket. No one was partying anymore, the good times were over as they were all huddled around it looking for an answer to all of this but scared of what they might find out.

The screen changed once again, to the inside of a building. Books were stacked high from what they could see and a big brown desk lay right in the middle of it, but that's not what caught caught their attention, rather the man behind the desk, tied up.

Gary's eyes shot open seeing this, "That's...that's the President of Kanto and Johto, John Williams."

"What the hell is going on!?" Ash screamed at the television, the uncertainty of the entire situation was eating at him, what did Team Rocket have to do with the President?

A low, confident voice shot out from out of screen, "Surprised? Shocked? Don't be." The source of the voice walked on screen as the shit eating grin he had matched the cockiness of his voice.

"Democracy, the biggest lie known to man kind. Fooling you to give you this sense that you have some sort of say, or power with a tiny single vote. But fear no more for I, Giovanni, leader of Team Rocket has come to save you from this dream land that you have all been living in. I am the harbinger of justice, the light at the end of the tunnel that you'll see in your dying moments."

The eyes were glued to the T.V. Nobody said a word, nobody moved a muscle, seeing the leader of Team Rocket, Giovanni next to the President that was tied up, nothing good could come from this.

"Effective immediately I am to become the new leader of Kanto and Johto, anyone who defies my power will have no mercy. Don't even try to escape, we'll find we, and we'll kill you. You might be thinking of us as bad guys that the old way was better, but really you don't see things form our perspectives. We're not the evil, no, we just believe we have the correct answers. Think about it, a united world of Pokemon, no more violence, no more problems, no more anything!" Turning around he grabbed the President by the hair and dragged him over closer to the camera, As he got closer they could see the bruises on his skin, the dried up blood, the pained look in his eyes.

"Nothing will ever get done with this man in charge. He is a false prophet sent here for me to end and claim my god given right as leader of this world!" Giovanni shouted, breaking into a sweat. "Every thing in life has led up to this moment, this is my world people and you're all just living in it."

Walking behind the desk he bent down and reached below, picking out a black covering of sorts, holding it up to the camera and next to the President he explained, "This here, this right here is a blade forged by the gods, made for me, so that this sword could taste the blood of the unworthy. To wipe away all the sins that pollute this world, one stab at a time."

"He's...he crazy!" Dawn said with her voice trembling.

"Please don't tell me plans on doing what I think he will with that blade," May exclaimed almost in tears.

Standing behind the beaten and bruised President, Giovanni held the blade up in the air, and unsheathed it. Gold. That's what the color of the blade was but not made of, majestically sparkling in the light of the room he set the sheath aside as he held the gold blade behind the President.

"Blessed by Arceus itself," he said as he even he seemed in shock as held the gold colored blade, "everything that you know," looking directly into the camera making sure everyone understood what he was saying, "is about to change."

In one swift motion Giovanni thrusted his blade into the back of the President, directly into his heart, killing him.

Misty screamed in shock, it was as if time at that moment completely stopped as they had just seen the President killed, right before their eyes.

Ash's eyes widened and his teeth clenched as he looked at the screen, helpless, not being able to do anything.

The President's body hung there, held up by the blade Giovanni claimed was by the gods, as if to add insult to injury he slowly pulled it out as dripped red and gold coloring suddenly didn't feel as majestic.

Hanging his head low he seemed for a moment that he almost regretted his decision, that was until he brought his head up and opened his mouth to speak one last time.

"You're next, Ash Ketchum."

* * *

**OC's okay! So here's how this is going to work out, I'm not gonna promise you that I'm definitely going to use your OC's because number one, I might already have enough or I just didn't like your submission. I want interesting characters with depth, something I can really dig into. No one's perfect so don't make your person like that. Also, I might use some OC's more than others so make them interesting, the more interesting I find them the more chance you have of me using them. Oh and no pokemon involved with the OC's, you'll understand later. The more depth the better.**

**Requirements**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Clothes description:**

**Character description:**

**Strengths:**

**Flaws:**

**Fighting style:**

**Weapons to fight with:**

**Team Rocket or the Rebellion?:**

**Well I hope you liked the chapter, don't forget to review and tell me what you thought.**


	2. Regret

**Welcome everyone to the 2nd chapter of Katana. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed and sent in OC's they are much appreciated and they will start showing up soon enough.**

**A side note I wanted to say though that I forgot to say last chapter, if you choose to be part of Team Rocket for your OC, you're much more likely to be chosen and to have featured much more than if you choose rebellion. Obviously rebellion OC's will get their fair share as well but not as much as Team Rocket so if you want you can tell me that you'd rather be part of Team Rocket instead or stay the same.**

**Oh and OC's are still being accepted, I'm looking for quality and the more unique and interesting it is the better chance.**

* * *

Static was all that was left as the feed cut out, leaving the room silent. The haunting words spoken by Giovanni still echoed throughout the room as all eyes were on Ash, waiting for his response.

Shaking for a moment, he regained his composure as he loosened up his muscles and looked towards the group, "I'm Giovanni's next target huh, well I'll do what I've done since I was ten years old. Beat him and his evil group."

Hearing the confidence in his voice inspired the rest of them as well, clearing the air of all the uncertainty as they all started to chime in with support.

"Together we can beat them!"

"Team Rocket doesn't know what they're getting into!"

"They don't stand a chance against us!"

All these supportive and upbeat responses sent Paul over the edge as he shook his head in disgust, "You idiots are living in a fantasy land."

Dawn looked back at him, confused by the sudden harsh words, "And what's so unreal about our so called fantasy land?"

"This isn't just your silly little game anymore, there's no dumb tricks by Jesse, James and Meowth. Giovanni just murdered the President! And you're all just standing here thinking that friendship and believing in yourself can stop his terror," the way Paul explained his point, so calm yet powerful brought a dose of reality to them all.

May was frustrated with the situation, it was looking grim and it was a lot more real than they could have ever imagined, "Well we can't just stay here and do nothing, we're sitting ducks at this point,"

Brock nodded his head as he instantly remembered something, "Hey Paul, isn't your brother visiting Noland? Seems like if we're gonna hide out someplace, why not with Reggie and a frontier brain with an Articuno at his disposal."

"It is not that far away," Paul added as he weighed his options, "for once, I agree with you Brock."

In any other situation Brock would have responded to that back handed compliment, but the severity of the situation took away any other emotion besides the urgent, serious one at hand.

Taking the leadership role Paul started barking orders at everyone, "Stock up on water and food, fill those backpacks to the brim. Make sure all your pokemon are put back into their pokeballs and aware that at any moment their lives can be on the line."

They did as they were told, marching around the house grabbing whatever they needed and whatever supplies that might help keep them alive. Having done whatever was needed of him so far, Ash walked up to Paul amongst the chaos and brought his voice down to a whisper.

"Paul, can we talk for a minute?"

"We haven't got many of those left," Paul said as he looked out the window for any danger, "but go ahead, shoot."

Letting out a sigh, Ash forced himself to say these words, "If something happens, and Giovanni gets his wish...I need you to be alive and to take care of the rest of them. Just from what I've seen right now, from you keeping calm and ordering us around, you can lead a whole army with the skills you have! But all I'm asking for you right now, is to keep them safe and alive if I'm not here."

Nodding his head he looked Ash dead in the eyes, "Nobody, including you, dies on my watch."

Hearing that made Ash feel one hundred times better as instantly pepped up and held out his hand, "Ready to kick some Team Rocket ass?"

Smirking at the comment Paul grabbed Ash's hand tightly, shaking it, "Does an Ursaring shit in the woods?"

"Hmm," Ash said scratching his head, "I'm not sure what that has to do with beating Team Rocket unless you have some plan that involves Ursaring poop?"

Paul hung his head with disappointment, "Yes Ash, we're gonna beat the big and evil group known as Team Rocket...with Ursaring poop."

Ash opened his mouth again to speak but went against it as he heard Serena's scream from in front of the T.V.

"They're headed for the Battle Frontier!" Serena yelled as she heard on the news from the news anchor.

Paul shoved Ash out of the way as he raced towards the T.V. fearing the worst as his eyes scanned the screen and his ears listened to the man behind the desk.

"Yes that's right folks," the news anchor said in a somber note, "Team Rocket forces have been seen near and around the Battle Frontier. We're getting reports that they might be capturing, or even killing the Frontier Brains."

Paul's eyes widened as his body began to shake from the anger, hatred, fear that enveloped him. Not wasting any time he rushed towards the door with one mission dead set in his mind and that's making sure his brother was okay.

Just as he went to turn the door knob and be off on his way. he felt a strong force take him off his feet and bring him onto the ground. Clenching his jaw he looked up and saw the only person who was crazy enough to stop him right now.

"Let. Me. Go. Ash." His voice was shaking with anger as he looked into the eyes of the guy that was keeping him from his brother.

Ash just shook his head, "You said it yourself, this isn't a fantasy land. You go out there to try and save your brother and you'll meet a similar fate as the President. We need you here...I need you here, alive."

While on top of him holding him down, Ash could feel the quick, short breaths he was taking as he knew Paul was restraining himself, "So I'm supposed to stand here idly by while my brother gets captured, maybe even killed by Team Rocket!?"

Although it was tough for him to say it Ash nodded his head, "I wish there was a better option, but we have to act on logic, not emotions."

Hoping his words had gotten through to Paul, Ash looked at him, hoping for some sign of hope, but he was greeted with something else instead.

Collecting all the saliva he had, Paul spit right into Ash's face, the momentary shock Ash received from it was just enough for Paul to pull his hand from under Ash's grasps and hit him with a quick punch to the face, pushing Ash off of him.

Writhing in pain on the ground, Ash held his bruised eye as he used his only good eye to look up at Paul, seeing the determination in his eyes as he went towards the outside, until one more person entered the fray.

Paul instantly knew who it was as he could feel her holding onto his arm, digging her nails into the fabric of his clothing as she buried her face into it. He could hear the muffled cries coming from her as he looked at her with a faint smile.

"I have to go, Dawn," Paul softly said as he looked at the blue haired coordinator that clung to him.

Looking up at him with tears in her eyes she was able to croak out, "I know I can't stop you from leaving, but just promise you'll be okay and alive and back here in no time."

Knowing full well he couldn't make that promise he brought Dawn into a hug, unsure if this would be the last time he would feel her touch, "I promise."

The two stayed in their embrace for a bit of time before Paul began to pull away, knowing he would need every second he had. "I'll be back, no need to worry," he said with a smile.

Finally being able to leave he quickly turned the door knob and shot out of the house, calling out his Honchkrow and riding it out into the sky and towards where Reggie was, hoping he wasn't too late.

The rest of the group recollected themselves as Ash sported the shiner that Paul had given him, putting some ice on it to help keep the swelling down. Dawn looked out from the window into the sky, even though she couldn't see Paul out there anymore, she still couldn't take her eyes away from it. Holding the promise he had given her near and dear to her heart.

"What should we do now?" Gary asked, lost.

No one spoke out, they didn't have the leadership qualities that Paul had, to step up to the plate and keep calm, except for Ash.

Still in a daze from the punch and Paul leaving, Ash dusted himself off as he tried to be as calm as Paul was in the role as leader, "I won't be able to sleep at night if I'm unsure of what happens to Paul, if anything happens where Reggie is the news will be sure to show it so lets stick around until we see what happens to him and then we'll hide out in the woods."

While the others weren't too sure about that except for Dawn, they stood by his decision as they were all huddled around the T.V., looking for any sign of Paul.

Feeling the touch of the earth on his feet again as he returned his pokemon, Paul was scared and nervous about what was ahead of him as he ran towards the Battle Factory. Every single possible scenario raced through his mind, as he was prepared for the worst, or so he told himself.

As he got closer and closer he saw the doors to the Battle Factory blown off its hinges, 'No...they're here already.' Paul thought to himself as his heart was racing faster than ever before.

Not wasting any more time Paul put away any doubts and fears he had and ran into the building, leading him to the giant battlefield, and his worst fears.

His heart skipped a beat. Colors faded away and time stopped as he looked at the sight in front of him. Four Team Rocket grunts stood their, their white clothes stained with blood, but not their own. Leaned up against the wall in front of them was Reggie, bloodied and bruised, Paul couldn't even tell if he was still alive.

Paul was frozen, he had prepared himself for the worst, but the sight in front of him was something that was just too much for him to handle. Shaking with anger and hatred he didn't see four Team Rocket grunts in front of him, no. What he saw were four parasites that he would rid the world of, make the world a better place, one Team Rocket grunt's death at a time.

Moving almost robotically he started walking towards the four of them, picking up a bloody blade along the way, likely the same one that had been used on Reggie. The sound of his footsteps finally got the attention of the four grunts as they turned around and saw the face of death looking straight into their eyes. A shiver ran down their spine as they readied themselves with their own blades, ready to retaliate against this purple haired stranger.

All four knew this wasn't a time to play around, except for one rather cocky Team Rocket member who stepped up and stood in front of the rest of them.

"Look at numbers kid and do the math," the man said chuckling as Paul kept walking towards him. "You're in a situation that I would like to call, totally fucked. Four against one, you've already lost."

Paul didn't say a word as he kept getting closer and closer, he just dragged the sword with him on the dirt field, leaving a line trailing behind him.

The grunt didn't take too kindly to being ignored as he raised his voice, "Don't you realize you signed your life away when you walked in here!? Tell you what kid, I'm so confident that you can't even beat me I'll fight you with one hand behind my back, what do you say?"

"I don't like the looks of him," another grunt called out as the other three were huddled together in fear.

Putting his left hand behind his back and having only his left hand out to hold his blade he turned his back for a moment to respond to his fellow Team Rocket member, "I've killed men twice his size and I have the scars to prove it! There's no way that th-"

The grunts jumped back in shock as they saw the blade go right through their loud mouthed member. Dripping with blood the blade stuck out from his back, hitting him directly into the heart, leaving him with no chance of making it through.

'What was that red flash...'

'This guy is not human.'

'We're so screwed.'

Those were the thoughts that went through the other three minds as the man's body collapsed to the ground as Paul pulled his blade out of him. With the blade still covered in blood Paul swung it at the three grunts but not with the intention of hitting them, not yet at least.

The blood of their comrade was all over them now, on their face and clothes, they were horrified by how calm and cold Paul was. The fact that he was so emotionless made it all even worse.

"I wanted you," Paul softly said, breaking his silence, "to get a feel for what's about to happen to each and every one of you."

Not wanting to just stand by and wait for death to come to them they decided to meet it head on. Running at Paul with everything they got with blades in the air they all let out a war cry, pumping themselves up in the process.

Leaning his head to side Paul looked at the incoming attack with dead eyes, no smile, no frown, just a straight face. The only thing that happened was that a red aura of sorts surrounded him. Enveloping the outline of his entire body as in this form, this all seemed like child's play to him.

Before the three of them could even get into striking distance the battle was already over. A red flash passed through them as blood spurted out from different places for each of them. One grunt clutched his neck as the feeling of warm blood streamed out from it and another held his abdomen as his lungs were punctured and started to fill with blood. He left one untouched though.

The grunt couldn't even process what happened it went by so quick, but as he looked around him and saw the collapsed bodies of his dying comrades, he knew he didn't stand a chance.

Dropping his blade he looked at Paul and slowly started to walk away, "I'm sorry man," the grunt with said with tears in his eyes as his body started to shake, "I'm sorry for everything I did. It was them! They were the ones that did it I tried to stop them but it was too late! I got a family waiting back home please!"

The man looked right at Paul as he just stood there while he slowly edged his way towards escaping, just when he felt he was far enough to escape, he turned his back to Paul and went to run away but he immediately regretted that decision.

The man's eyes widened as he clutched his abdomen, feeling the blood pour out he looked up at Paul and almost went into shock. One second he was running away from him and the next he's right in front of him, having ran into his blade without even knowing. Falling to the ground with death imminent Paul held his sword up as he was powered by this strange red aura and just as he was gonna finish the grunt off, he heard a voice.

"Paul..." The sound of it was weak and shaky but it was enough to get Paul out of this weird trance like state he was in.

The moment that voice went through his ears the red aura disappeared, the rush of emotions came back to him, it was as if he was a whole different person from that killing machine he was before. Paul wasted no time as his bottom lip started to quiver, hearing his brothers voice was a sign of hope, he just hoped that it wasn't short lived.

Running up to him and kneeling by his side he saw how grim he looked, his skin was pale, blood covered his clothes, a few wounds were still pouring out blood and as Paul went to try and cut off the bleeding Reggie swatted his hand away.

"It's too late for that, Paul."

Tears started to swell up in Paul's eyes as he looked around thinking of something anything he could do, "Come on Reggie don't talk like that, you're gonna pull through this, you have too!"

Reggie let out a tiny chuckle as he had accepted his fate already, "Now now, I only have a little time left, lets not waste it being delusional."

As much as Paul didn't want to admit it, he knew Reggie was right, So instead of worrying too much about it or trying to do anything, he just sat next him, leaning with him on the wall.

"You...did good out there Paul, I'm...proud of you," Reggie croaked out as he knew that his clock was running out.

Holding back his choked cries Paul shook as he just barely got out the word, "Yeah."

Reggie slowly moved his to look at Paul, sitting there as tears were streaming down Paul's face. With a smile on his face Reggie spoke again, "I'm happy...you're here, because no matter what your...faults were, you are...still the best brother...I could have ever...had."

Paul looked right into Reggie's eyes as he uttered that final word. Just as he did Reggie's eyes seem to lose their luster as his head hung down and his chest went up for its last time.

Reggie, was no more.

Unable to contain his emotions now Paul let out all the tears and cries he had kept inside of him. This battle against Team Rocket, it had just started and he already lost his big brother, how much more blood would be shed? Having sat in his own sorrow for long enough, Paul pushed himself up as he couldn't take just sitting there. Looking at Reggie's body, he debated whether he should just leave him there, he looked so peaceful. But it was still the product of Team Rocket that led Reggie to being in that position in the first place and he wasn't having any of it.

Picking up Reggie's body he decided he would decide where his final resting place would be and a peaceful place like Pallet Town seemed right. Turning around to head for the exit with Reggie in his arms his eyes widened as he saw one grunt still alive, standing there.

"You can live," Paul said as he started walking towards his direction, "I only have one goal in mind right now and killing you isn't it."

The grunt clutched his wound as blood was still seeping out, "You don't understand, just like that bag of bones you're carrying, I'm already dead!" The man seemed frantic and crazy as he said so, but what wasn't crazy were his claims.

Pulling out a pokeball from his pocket an Electrode appeared, but something seemed different. It seemed bigger, stronger than any other one that Paul had ever seen.

"What, you want a pokemon battle too?" Paul nonchalantly asked as he kept his distance from the pokemon.

The grunt laughed maniacally, "No, this electrode is the equivalent of a cyanide pill, so you know what that means, don't you?"

Paul stood their, confused but once he understood what the grunt meant his eyes widened as he started sprinting to the door but being slowed down by carrying Reggie.

"Too late!" A sick demented smile appeared across the grunt's fate as he had decided he was going out with a bang, "Electrode use self destruct and rid the world of all of us!" Turning into a white ball of light, Electrode readied himself as it did what it was told.

Paul was too close to the blast, he wouldn't be able to make it out in time, the last thought that went through Paul's mind as he desperately and futilely tried to run away was simple, but full of regret.

'I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise, Dawn.'

_Boom_

Huddled around the T.V. Dawn's heart dropped as a news helicopter had seen the entire explosion and had the tape to prove it. Nothing was left, just the ruins of something that once was.

* * *

**And that was chapter two of Katana. I hope you enjoyed it this i believe is probably the best chapter I've ever written in my opinion. **

**Don't forget what I said about the OC's, still accepting them!**

**Also don't forget to review and tell me what you thought.**


End file.
